This invention relates to a light scratch-resistant glazing. Glazing is increasingly becoming a limiting factor with respective of the requirement to reduce weight, particularly in the case of vehicles. When conventional glass is used, weight reduction is impossible because the concomitant reduction of the pane thickness cannot be carried out without diminishing the safety of the vehicle occupants. A solution can therefore be expected only as the result of the use of different materials, particularly transparent plastic materials, such as polycarbonate (PC) or polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA). These materials have a high strength and impact resistance and in comparison to glass, they have only approximately 50% of the density and therefore a considerable advantage with respect to their weight. However, plastic materials are not used particularly because of their low resistance with respect to scratches, abrasion, chemicals (cleaning agents) and UV radiation as well as their easy flammability and combustibility.
There have been a number of attempts to eliminate disadvantages of plastic materials by means of transparent thin hard coatings with SiO.sub.2, TiO.sub.2, etc. These layers are applied by vacuum-evaporation processes, sputtering processes, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes or sol-gel processes. Since the resulting protective films are very thin (&lt;10 .mu.m), the demands for scratch resistance and particularly for notched impact strength have not been met.